Trapped on fifteenth floor
by KDesai
Summary: Jack and Mac are trapped in a exploded building. Will they survive before the help comes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends. I'm back with a new story. Hope you guys like the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Jack are you sure this is the building?" Mac asked his friend as they walked in the elevator. Jack pressed on the 15th floor button "Ofcourse I'm sure. I did my homework kid. Riley said we should find the evidence in here"

As the elevator mounted upwards Mac felt a dread pool in his stomach. Something looked off about this building. They had a lead on a corrupt builder, Rodericks who was working with a dangerous ganster and supplying materials that needed to make bombs. Riley had track down the location and Matty asked the duo to collect any information they could find to nail down the builder. Mac thought deeply for few seconds before he nudged his friend "Jack I think we should get out of here" The older man raised his eyebrows in question "What is it bud?"

"For starters not one week before this building was crowded with workers and employees and now it looks like no human ever put his foot on this building. Doesn't it look odd to you?" Mac pointed out as the elevator dinged indicating they reached their floor. It was true what Mac said because the building looked like it was evacuated for a reason

Mac and Jack stepped outside "That's because the owner of this building got scared of getting caught and so he must've fired all his men and ran away himself" Mac rolled his eyes at Jack's assumption "And you think he purposely left the evidence for us to collect so that we can easily go arrest him. C'mon Jack I thought you were better than this"

Jack glared at his young partner "Let me tell you something kid. With all my experience, I know one thing for sure. They all leave evidence on the crime scene. We just have to find the right one in here and use it against the corrupt builder and he'll be gone for good. Trust me. We can handle this like a piece of cake"

Mac shrugged "We'll see about that won't we? Where is this Rodericks office?" Jack started searching through the closed doors and the name plates fixed on them. When they reached at the end of the corridor, Jack's eyes fell on the name plate that read Mr Rodericks "Here we are!"

Mac stood beside him and eyed at the glass door. The office was filled with lots of files on the table and boxes on the floor. There were papers scattered around like a tornado had passed in there. Jack grinned at his friend "See this place is over loaded with evidence. Poor guy didn't get time to clear his stuff. We'll surely find something to put him behind the bars"

Mac was still unsure. Why did he feel butterflies in his stomach. Why did it look like they were falling right into a trap. The young agent took a deep breath and shook himself out of his negative thoughts. Maybe he was over reacting. What harm an abandoned building could do anyways "Okay Jack. You do the honour"

"With pleasure" Jack pulled out his gun and held ot tightly in his right hand. He gave a sheepish smile to his friend who had raised his eyebrows in question "Just being safe" Jack turned the knob and pushed the glass door and..

He heard a click

Jack's eyes widened. He very well knew what that sound meant. Adrenalin pumped into his body as he harshly grabbed Mac's arm and shouted "RUN!"

They never had a chance. Jack and Mac ran for their life but didn't even make it to the stairs when the bomb went off. The sound that reached their ears was defeaning and both went airborne within seconds

No sound. Jack felt no sound around him except for the loud ringing in his ears and blood pumping in his head. The older man blinked and slowly opened his eyes. He coughed couple of times as the dust invaded his lungs. A sharp stinking pain shot through his chest and Jack grimaced in pain. Where was he? What was going on? Jack couldn't see anything clearly as the darkness surrounded him from all sides. He again coughed violently, gasping for air. When he was finally able to catch his breath, Jack felt drained and exhausted. His eyes were dropping close when he suddenly remembered where he was. His heart started to race again "Mac?"

No response

Jack's fogged mind and eyes cleared up a bit and he saw the remains of the office that was surrounding him. There were slabs of cement, bricks, dust and smoke from the explosion which was making difficult for him to breathe "Mac!" he tried again, this time louder

No response

Jack tried to move when there was no indication from his friend. He cursed out loud and clutched his chest, breathing heavily. Definitely broken ribs thought the older agent. He braced himself and slowly got up on his elbows. He needed to find the kid. What if he needed help "Mac? Can you hear me?"

No response

Jack looked down to his own body and had to turn away his head. He was bloodied and bruised all over his body. A white bone below his knee was protruding out and he fought the urge to throw up. The pain was unbearable but he was glad that atleast he was still alive. But what about Mac? He looked around to see plenty of debris, remains of desks and broken walls. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes on seeing the damage. Where was the kid? Was he under the pile of cement slabs? Hurt and unconscious. Was he even alive? He gulped down his fear and tried one last time "Mac!" Please answer me! Mac!"

No response

 **Please leave a review and tell me should I continue? Thanks for reading :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! I'm overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter. Thank you so so so much for reading adding favourites and following to this story. A huuuuuge thanks to all awesome reviewers. It means a lot. I hope it lives up to your expectations. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Have you heard from Jack or Mac yet?" Bozer asked Riley the moment he entered into main room. Riley looked up from the computer "No. But they should be here any minute"

Bozer checked his watch "I should've gone with them" Riley tried to hold back a small giggle "Yeah three men were actually needed to collect possible evidence from an abandon building"

Bozer glared at his friend and huffed a breath "I hate to stay back and wait. I wanna get into action too" Cage walked in with a two cups of coffee "Trust me Bozer...the less action..the better results"

"You're spending too much time with Mac. This is his words you're speaking"

The two girls laughed "Will you relax. They'll be here as soon as they find the evidence" said Riley sipping her coffee. Bozer nodded and turned towards Cage "Where's my cup?" Cage shrugged "Didn't know you drank coffee"

"I always drink coffee!"

The room was filled with laughters, unaware of the fact that, their two friends were fighting for life.

INSIDE THE BUILDING

Jack laid himself back on the floor, heaving short breaths. He repeatedly called out to Mac but he was met with silence...deathly silence. The pain shooting through his entire body and the fact that the boy was no where to be found, made the older agent think the worse had happened. He had lost his friend.

Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes rolling from his side and dripping on the floor. He cursed himself again and again, guilt eating him from inside. Mac had tried to warn him the moment they stepped into this building. But what did he do? Ignore the kid. Be over confident. If only he had listened to his friend, Mac would have been alive right now.

Suddenly Jack heard a shuffle. It was a tiny sound but due to heavy silence, he heard it. His heart thumped with hope. Maybe his friend was still alive. With renewed energy Jack called out again "Mac?"

Few seconds ticked like a snail before Jack finally... finally heard a moan. A broad smile appeared on his dirt smudged face "Mac! Where are you?" Jack gathered up his strength and somehow managed to sit upright. This little action was sending waves of pain to his body but he had to be strong

Poking out from a splintered piece of wood, of what must have been a cupboard for keeping files, was Mac's dusty shoe. The leg was the only thing Jack could see and it doubled his worry "Mac! Hang on kid. I'm coming"

Jack had to literally crawl towards the piece if wood. The goal to reach his friend, helped him forget his pain. He dragged his body towards the boy, coughing inbetween and hoping Mac would be okay which was a impossible wish but he had to think positive

Finally within tbe reach of Mac's leg, the older man shook his leg "Mac? Bud please. Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

No response

Jack tried to keep his panic under control. He pushed himself until he was more close to the body that laid under the debris. It took a while and lot of strength from Jack to finally remove the small pieces of wood and bricks that were holding Mac hostage "Kid!"

A moan

Relief flooded Jack's mind and he sighed. Mac was alive. After pulling the final piece of wood he was able to see Mac's upper body. Jack froze on seeing the boy's condition "Jesus Christ" he whispered in horror. Mac's face was ghost white with a huge gash on his side temple which was still bleeding staining the floor below. One piece of the wood had lodged itself on his side and his shirt was completely soaked in his blood "Oh kid" He couldn't remove the wood. What if he damages an internal organ or he could bleed more.

Jack slowly patted on Mac's face "Mac buddy can you hear me? Open your eyes kid" he begged in heavy voice. After few slaps Mac's eyelids fluttered open. Just when Jack's heart jumped with joy, Mac was already closing his eyes again "No no no no...kid c'mon! Stay with me" Mac heard a voice...a familiar voice. He tried again and cracked open his eyes.

Pain

Unimaginable and Unbearable pain

Mac gasped loudly, panic setting into his body. Where was he? What was happening? Why was he in so much pain? Where was...Jack? The young man croaked from the dust in the air "Jack?"

"I'm right here kid. Mac look at me" Jack placed his hand against his cheek "It's going to be fine okay. Hang on" he saw the boy scrunched his face "Where...are we? Wht's going..on?"

Jack placed his hand on Mac's forehead and spoke softly "Calm down bud. We were in a explosion" Mac looked like he was thinking hard "Where are we?" he asked again. Jack pursed his lips "You just asked that few seconds back"

Mac shook his head and grimaced "Everything Hu...Hurts"

"I know Mac. It was the explosion"

Mac looked confused as if not remembering that he had been in an explosion. Maybe that's why his ears were still ringing. He sluggishly went for Jack's hand "You.. okay?"

"I'll live bud. It's you who I'm worried for" Jack looked around trying to find a way to get out "Mac I'm gonna get you up okay? We're going to do slowly"

"What?" Mac asked closing his eyes. Jack raised his voice "No kid! No sleeping. C'mon...here you go" Jack pulled up his friend and rested him against a wall, ignoring the painful grunts from the younger man. He surely must have broken couple of ribs. Mac was panting and he coughed, eyes filling with water. Jack too hissed when the bone in his leg was rattled a bit. He looked to his side and saw Mac had again closed his eyes. It looked like he was barely breathing but the slow rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that soothed his eyes

"Mac can you move your legs?"

Mac gave a small nod "I can move. Look" his head rolled to his side, seemingly unaware that Jack had asked for his legs. The older man frowned. He knew what this meant. Definitely concussion "It's okay bud. Let me get up and try to find a way out"

"Way out" Mac parroted

Jack used his both hands and held the wall behind him to get up on his feet which proved to be a big mistake because he had to push his good leg up that jostled the injured one and he fell back down with a loud yell. His chest burnt as he heaved short breaths

"Jack? I don't...feel good" Mac said as if he didn't notice Jack's fall and hung his head down. The older man saw with wide eyes, a dark patch of blood streaked the wall behind from where Mac's head had been. Jack could see the thick wetness of his hair "How bad are you hurt?" he asked but Mac was out again

The older agent hoped it wouldn't be too late before the help arrives. There was a huge possibility that Mac could literally die due to blood loss.

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Thank you Thank you Thank you sooooooo much for reading this story. Thanks to all reviewers. You all make my day awesome. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack blinked his eyes open. When had he closed them? He must have fallen asleep or something due to fatigue. The phoenix agent didn't know how much time had passed but it wasn't getting any better. He titled his head to his side and saw Mac was in the same position as before. This was not good. He needed to keep him awake. Long sleeps in concussion can prove dangerous "Mac? Wake up bud"

Mac pinched his face and slowly opened his eyes. Jack was glad the boy woke up to his first call "You good?" Mac nodded looking at his surrounding "Where are we?" Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes "We're in trouble buddy. Remember building? Evidence? Explosion?"

"Pain" added Mac to the list

"Yeah ofcourse..the pain. But you gotta hang on okay. Help will arrive soon. I'm sure Matty must've noticed our absence"

"Matty is here?" Mac slurred in his concussed state. It suddenly clicked to Jack "Only you kid can give ideas in concussion"

"Why is it...hurting so much?" Mac asked again ignoring his friend's words

"Mac do you have your phone?" Jack looked with hope and anticipation. He should have thought about it sooner

"Oooh good idea. Let's...call Matty and... Rule?" gushed Mac and Jack corrected him "It's Riley kid but do you have it?" Mac patted his jacket but instead of phone he found blood. All colour drained from his pale face "Jack...I'm bleeding"

Jack painfully pushed himself up and took Mac's bloody hands in his "It's okay kid. It's gonna be alright" he could feel Mac's pluse was faster than before and his skin felt cool and clammy. He was on the brink of shock. Jack rubbed his hands trying to get some heat into them "Calm down kid. Take deep breaths"

It took a while but Mac was now resting against the wall "It's moving"

"What's moving?"

"Everything" Mac answered closing his eyes due to dizziness "Call Matty?" Jack checked his pockets and found the device. He cursed when he saw ot was broken "It's broken Mac and mine's missing" he said checking his own jacket

Mac groaned at the news and Jack tried to keep the hopelessness from overtaking him again. Mac was in the beginning of shock and all they could do was sit in agony and wait. He just prayed someone would soon noticed their absence and come searching for them. If the explosion took out the elevators then the rescue team had to come through stairs and they were on the fifteenth floor. Jack didn't even want to calculate how much time would it take to reach them

"Jack?" Mac's small voice broke his thoughts "You okay?" The older agent was touched by the concern even though the boy was ten times worse than him "Yeah bud. I'm good"

"You stopped talking" a tremor shook through Mac as he started shivering "It's c...cold" Jack was on alert "It's not at all cold Mac. Infact I feel suffocated through this dust and smoke"

Mac coughed and wrapped an arm around his mid section. His side was on fire, feeling like pins and needles were being poked on him mercilessly. The copper like smell of his own blood was making him nauseous "C..cold" he mumbled and felt Jack's calloused palm on his forehead "You don't have a fever but it's still warm"

Mac groaned again turning his head away "I'm fine" he didn't want his friend to worry but his body felt like burning ice, chilled to the point of uncontrolled trembling from the damage visited upon him in the fall. With each breath he took, he felt like winner

Jack sighed knowing very well the kid was lying but he couldn't do a damn thing about it except wait. Suddenly the big cement slab that was not a feet away from them fell on the floor with a loud thud. Jack acted on instinct and threw himself on his friend, shielding him with his body. Mac grunted when he felt Jack's weight on him. He gasped, coughed and struggled to take the precious air in "J...Jack...get off...can't breathe"

Jack took his weight off and panted heavily. His leg was stinking with pain and chest hurt like hell "Sorry. I thought...that thing was going...to fall on you"

"We need to get out of here..the place is going to fall" said Mac with a mixture of pain and worry in his eyes. Jack had to admit the kid was right. If they stayed any longer in here, they would surely get burried alive if not dead. And he didn't even know his team had started looking for them. Waiting could prove crucial. He looked at his leg and took a deep breath. He had to do this. He had to be strong. He was the older one with more experience. Mac was his responsibility. He will make sure the kid gets out of here "Okay bud. This time no arguments from my side. Let's get out of here"

PHOENIX FOUNDATION

"You got anything?" Bozer asked Cage and Riley as he tried for thirtieth time to reach out to his friends. He had been calling for last half an hour now but both his friend's cell phones were showing the same results. They were unreachable

"Nothing" annouced Cage "Where are they? Riley can you trace that building on your laptop? They must've security cameras"

Just when Riley took her place with the laptop, the door banged open with a loud thud "You'll not find anything in that building now" Matty's voice was laced with anger and worry

"What are you taking about? Did something happened out there?" Bozer walked up to his Boss. Matty took a deep breath "I just got the news guys and it's not good. There was an explosion in the building. We can't reach Jack or Mac"

Shock settled on the three adults in the room before Cage spoke "An explosion? How big?" Matty shook her head "I don't know but I'm guessing it was enough to take out Rodericks office on the fifteenth floor"

Bozer ran a hand on his mouth "Boss we gotta do something. We...we have to find them!" Matty glared at the young man "I've already send the rescue team to the site"

Riley was furiously typing on the keyboard "Matty how far is this building?" she asked hurriedly that caught everyone's attention

"Approx two hours. Why?"

Riley punched the numbers on the laptop so they all could see it on the big screen "I just hacked into the building security system before the explosion"

"What am I looking at? Why are there two red dots?" Matty raised her voice fearing what she was assuming might be true

"The first red dot shows the bomb on fifteenth floor which exploded but the second dot means.." Riley punched few more buttons

"There's another bomb on tenth floor" finished Bozer in horror and Riley nodded "It's going to blow in an hour"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! A huuuuge gigantic THANK YOU for reading this story. Thanks to all who have added this fic to favourites and following. A big thanks to a guest reviewer Sophia who has been sending constant reminder to post a new chapter. This one is dedicated to you dear. Hope you all like this chapter too. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack shifed his weight lightly to relieve a cramp in his good leg for sitting in one position for more than an hour. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Next part was going to be hard but he had to do this. The agent fumbled through the remains of wood pieces until he got hold of a stronger one that he could use as a support to get up on his feet.

Jack grunted when he slowly lifted himself off the dusty floor. He almost lost his balance again but his hand reached out in time at the wall behind him and he was finally able to stand. Jack didn't dare to look down at his leg. He knew the picture wasn't good and right now he couldn't afford to go weak. He picked up a long wooden stick and broke off the sharp edges. This looks good enough to be used as crutches, thought Jack.

"Now comes the difficult part" Jack's eyes now fell on the boy who was resting against the wall "Mac? Hey bud?"

When Mac didn't respond, it doubled Jack's worry "Mac! C'mon kid. Open your eyes. We need to get out of here" again when he was met with silence, Jack placed his shaky hands on Mac's shoulder "You're scaring me kid. Mac!"

Mac jerked and flung his eyes open. He closed his eyes immediately when the pounding in his skull made itself noticeable. The pain in his side and chest was back with full force and he just wanted to go back to sleep so he could get away from his agony. Jack again nudged him "Mac you've to help me here buddy. Gotta get out of here"

Mac groaned and slowly opened his eyes "Where are we?" Jack sighed in pity. He wished just few seconds he had superpowers, not for him but for his friend and whisk him to a hospital. Apparently that was not going to happen so he had to try the old fashion way...self service way "We were in an explosion Mac. Building... evidence...bomb.."

"Pain" slurred Mac and just like that he started getting up from the floor "We need to...get out" Jack nodded and helped the boy as much as he could. Mac hissed in pain. He yelled when his side was jarred. He cursed when the world tiltled upside down and had to close his eyes. Still swaying on his feet Mac was finally able to take a step forward

Jack cluched the stick in one hand and the other went on Mac's arm which he held it tightly so the boy wouldn't kiss the ground. Mac stumbled few times taking Jack in the process but the older man kept talking to him softly and encouraged him to keep going "That's it kid. You are doing great. One step...good boy...now left one...put your right one now..fantastic..keep going"

Slowly but cautiously Jack guided Mac and himself through the cement slabs bricks and avoiding sharp broken wooden pieces. He limped and dragged himself, putting most of his weight on the wooden stick and on his good leg. Jack's full focus was on the boy and made sure he never let go of his hand which proved a huge distraction from his own pain. Mac on the other hand was blindly following his mentor. He didn't think twice or even doubt his friend. The young man just concentrated on breathing

"Why...is it so dark?" Mac stopped suddenly eyeing at his surrounding. Jack could hear the panic in his voice and only now he remembered once Mac had told him that darkness always scared him. Jack guessed it was evening by now as it was getting darker without the lights "It's okay bud. Probably the power has shut down due to explosion"

"I..I don't like dark" Mac breathed through his nose taking a shuddering breath. He coughed when the dust attacked his nostrils. Jack patted few times on his back and rubbed smoothing circles "Calm down kid. I'm right here. You're not alone okay. I won't let go"

Mac looked up to see his friend "You promise?" Jack's heart clenched on the plea. He knew it was the concussion that was making Mac weak and scared but it still hurt. Jack nodded and spoke with confidence "I promise"

Jack and Mac were now almost on the staircase. The older agent didn't know which floor they had reached but he will keep them moving until he is out of the building. Suddenly Jack's eyes fell on a small black item that laid lonely on the floor. Happiness flooded his mind and body as Jack recognized the very black thing as his phone "Hell Yes!" he yelled out startling the boy beside him

"Jack?" Mac asked confused. Jack slowly turned to his side "I found my cell Mac! Now we can call for help" Mac was so relieved that his knees gave out and he slid on the floor "Thank God. Go...Mac...call for help"

Jack laughed lightly "It's Jack kid but no problem. You take a break and rest over here. I'll go get my cell" Mac showed him thumps up and closed his eyes feeling utterly exhausted and nauseous.

Jack decended the stairs. He was barely managing to hold himself but he kept going. His leg was throbbing and shooting waves of pain but he needed to get to his phone. It took a while but after ten minutes Jack finally got his hands on the calling device

A broad smile appeared on his face and Jack grinned "I'm the happiest person on this earth"

Jack's happiness was cut short by a loud rattling of the ceiling. Before he could blink or think a huge part of ceiling fell from above and in between the two agents making a thunderous sound. It blocked his view and he could no longer see his friend "No no no no" Jack touched the cement wall that separated him from his friend "MAC!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! There is some kind of problem in the review section. I can read them in my mail but they are not showing in my profile. Is it mine or anyone else is also facing the same problem. Anyways a bucket full of thanks to all my fanta fabulous readers for reading this story. And Sophia I'm not at all mad or angry for your reviews. I'm glad you want to read next chapter but dear please give me two to three days before I post coz I don't want to rush and make mistakes. Please please be patient with me. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Matty stared at the computer hacker for few seconds before raising her phone. Her fingers worked faster than ever as she dialled a number "Pick up!" she yelled after three rings. The head of the Phoenix foundation paced like a caged animal "Yeah listen to me very carefully. I need an immediate team of rescue workers... Yes I know you already send a team!...don't remind me...we don't have time!...we just located a second bomb in the building..yes...two of my men are trapped due to first explosion"

"We should go too" suggested Bozer and got nods from his two female friends "How will we reach in time? The bomb is going to explode in less than an hour and it's a two hour distance from here"

"Dammit use your brain if you have one!" Matilda's loud voice boomed in the main office "Arrange a helicopter. I'll not take no for an answer. Meet me at the roof of Phoenix foundation in ten minutes"

Another argument from the other side and Matty repeated "Ten minutes or say goodbye to your job" she cut off her call and faced her team "Let's go people. We've to go bring our boys back"

A huge smile spread on all three agents and they followed their Boss to the roof where a helicopter was going to take them to their friends. Each mind just hoped they would reach on time.

Just when Matty and others reached the roof, her cell rang in her hand. She picked up and the voice that reached her ears made her jump with joy "Jack? Is that you?"

INSIDE THE BUILDING

Mac jerked when he heard a loud thundering sound. His blurry and tired eyes searched for his friend but all he saw was a new round of dust that was surrounding him from everywhere. He wheezed and coughed, hands waving in the air to clear some of the puff of dusty air but it was no use. Where was he? What was happening? Oh yeah.. building...evidence...explosion...pain.

"J..Jack? Where are you?" Mac called out but there was no response. All he saw a thick cement wall. Where did this come from? He was sure it wasn't there before. Jack! Yes Jack was here...he...yeah he found a phone. Mac slowly tried to remember "Jack?"

Mac stared at the wall and then turned his head to see nothing but darkness. Panic was threatening to grip him with both hands and he closed his eyes. He took a trembling breath that filled his lungs and tried to push away the oncoming panic. The young man sat there blankly for a moment before he slowly cracked his eyes open and the trembling began again. It was so dark and scary and he felt alone and helpless. Should he get up? No where would I go in this dark place, thought Mac. Where was his friend? Why did Jack leave him? Why does everyone leave him?

Mac choked out a frightened sob. He hated himself for being so weak but he couldn't help it. Being scared of dark was the one thing the young agent was never able to get over with. And now Mac was done. He felt all the energy being drained from his body. He couldn't hold on anymore. He could feel his side was bleeding again from the wetness of his shirt. He curled himself ignoring the jabbing pain to his side and rested his head on the wall. Mac's head lolled to his side and he again closed his eyes "...ac.."

Mac's eyes flicked open, eyelids moving rapidly. Did he hear someone calling him?

"kid...an you hear..e..Mac!"

Not someone, thought Mac. It was his friend Jack. The young man pushed himself off the wall and strained to hear the voice

"Mac! Please...say something...Mac!"

Mac's bloody hands touched the wall "J..Jack?" his voice was barely a whisper

"Mac! Are you there? Mac!"

This time Mac cleared his dry throat and answered in more firm voice "Jack! I can...hear you. Jack!"

Jack took a breath of relief and looked up "Thank all the Angels above" he then touched the wall "Listen to me buddy. I called for help okay..they are coming. You hear me? They will be here any minute"

"Good" Mac rested his forehead on the wall and took deep breaths "You didn't go?" Jack shook his head "Didn't I tell you that I'll not leave you?"

"You did say that" Mac smiled softly "Don't go" he said in the next moment as if completely forgetting the conversation he had seconds back. "Right here bud" Jack said and tapped on the wall

"This wall...Jack I can't see..you"

"I know kid...just hang on okay. Keep breathing. Can you do that for me?

"Yeah"

"Good. That's like my friend"

What Mac doesn't know that Jack had a talk with his Boss Matty and now he knows about the second bomb

THE CONVERSATION

Jack banged his hand again and again on the wall. This was turning into his worst nightmare. Mac was left alone in the dark and he was standing on the staircase which was leading the way out. He shouldn't have left the kid alone. Mac was already hurt badly and now he will have to face his worst fear alone.

Jack wasted no more time and dialled Matty's number. The signal was weak but he had to try. After two rings he heard a voice that gave a new hope and energy in his exhausted body "Matty!"

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Boss please come and save Mac! We're.. stuck in the building and...and there was a bomb...Mac..he's hurt bad...please you've to help us" Jack babbled and pleaded and heard a static voice at the other end

"Jack...Jack...down. I know...there ..a bomb. The rescue team... on the way...listen to me...get out...two bombs... goes off...hour...tenth floor...get out..two bombs..tenth floor... coming... ack.. Jac..!"

Jack heard bits and pieces and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. His cell battery gave out switching off itself. Did Matty say there was a second bomb on tenth floor? His large and frantic eyes searched for anything that would tell him which floor they were in.

Jack bend his body down hissing in pain which he chose to ignore. There on the right side was a number plate that told him he was standing on the ninth floor's staircase. A dread pooled in his chest and stomach when realisation hit him like tons of bricks

Mac was trapped on the tenth floor with a ticking time bomb.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! So sorry for long wait. No excuses just my lame ass. Anyways I hope you all are still with me. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

As soon as the helicopter touched the ground, Matty and her team jumped out of the transport and ran towards the building. Rescue workers followed them close behind with their equipments. When they were five feet away from the building all the footsteps froze on their spot

It was late evening but they could still see the destruction done by the first bomb. The fifteenth floor was filled with black smoke which was still coming from the windows. There was a small fire that could be seen and Matty just hoped Jack and Mac weren't on that floor. She immediately started barking orders "Riley! You and Bozer stay back here and track down the second bomb through your computer. See if you can disarm it from here"

Riley nodded and pulled her laptop out of her bag and got to work. Matty then turned to the rescue workers who wore explosive proof jackets "Go! What are you waiting for!" she saw them running towards the building

"How long do we have?" asked Cage as she eyed the building. Riley punched buttons "Give me few more seconds"

"Faster Riley!" yelled Bozer losing his patience "Please do something" Riley nodded and pressed enter "Oh no...the bomb will go off in thirty minutes..I can't disarm it from here. They are on their own"

INSIDE THE BUILDING

Jack sat down on the steps feeling exhausted. One thing was sure, he was not going to move an inch until he gets Mac out. The second bomb was going to blow less than an hour and he just hoped help would arrive soon "I'm ready to die with you kid but not going to leave you" he said inwardly. His right hand was on the wall and he kept talking to Mac. The older agent knew he just couldn't let the kid sleep. Not when he was suffering from concussion "Mac? You with me bud?"

Mac was in his own world of pain. As the time ticked, his breathing was getting labored. Every inch in his body was screaming him to close his eyes and take a long long nap but apparently Jack's voice was making it difficult "Yeah...I'm here. How...are you?"

"I'm good kid. They should be here any minute okay" Jack assured Mac again. He had lost count how many times he repeated this line 'Where the hell are they?' muttered the agent looking at the other side of the hall

"I wanna...sleep" slurred Mac

Jack was on alert "Hey hey hey no sleeping. You promised me you wouldn't sleep" he said desperately "Look I know..."

"Is anyone up there?"

"Sir? Can you hear us?"

"Is anyone up there?"

Jack shifted with wide eyes "Yes! We're up here! Help!" he tapped at the wall "Mac they are here! Jesus! Thank God!"

"Who's...here?" asked Mac in confusion and Jack chuckled in happiness "Just...stay with me bud. We're going to get you out"

"And...sleep?"

"Yeah kiddo. You can sleep once the good doctor takes a look at you" Jack said and heard footsteps getting louder. After few seconds he finally saw three men clearing the path and reach out to him "Sir! We're from the rescue team. Are you alright?"

Jack grimaced in pain as he tried to get up "I'm fine...but my friend is stuck at the back of this wall" he saw the three men share a look "Okay no problem. We need to get you out and then come back for your friend"

Jack glared at the three men "No! I'm not going anywhere!" One of the men pointed at Jack's leg "But sir you're hurt"

"I don't care! I told you I'm fine. Now don't waste anymore time and start breaking this wall. There is a second bomb on this floor" Jack raised his voice

The three men tensed and didn't argue anymore seeing the determination on Jack's voice "Sir where is your friend?" Jack pointed at the wall "Right here" The leader of the rescue worker nodded "Can he hear us?"

Jack nodded

"Okay good. Could you ask him to stay away from the wall. We need to break this thing to make a hole big enough so we can pull him out" explained the worker

Jack again gave a nod and tapped "Mac! Listen.. you've to move away from the wall" Mac slowly uncurled from his scrunched position "Why?" he asked running his hand on the wall

"Gonna make a hole in here. You might get hurt...stay back for few minutes" Jack explained "Just for few minutes"

Mac didn't like the idea of moving. Could he even move? He gripped his side as once more it plused with pain and bit his lower lips as he moved very slightly and again away from the wall. The young agent could hear Jack asking if he was far away "Y..Yes. I'm good" Mac slumped to his side and closed his eyes

"Go! Do it!" yelled Jack and the workers were ready with big axe. They began breaking the wall and all Jack could do was wait with baited breath. He checked his watch. It had been more than forty minutes since he talked to Matty so that leaves them very less time to get out of here before the second bomb blows "Come on Come on hurry up! We don't have much time left"

It took another ten minutes for them to break the wall. Jack raised his head up eagerly waiting to see even a glimpse of his friend "Mac?"

"Few more minutes sir. We're alomost done"

Jack nodded, adrenaline pumping to new levels in his body. Finally clearing the new round of dust he was able to see his friend "Mac!"

"We see him sir! What is his name?" asked a worker. Jack coughed "It's Mac" The worker nodded and yelled at the boy who was lying on the dusty floor with his eyes closed "Mac? Sir! We're from the rescue team"

Mac heard distinct voices and he let out a painful groan. Why weren't they letting him sleep. I am going to sue each and every one of them. Starting with Jack who's voice was the most louder "Kid wake up! Gotta go now! Come on!"

Mac tried to get up but half way through he slumped back down hissing "I...can't...hurts" The lead worker turned "I'm going in. Get ready to pull him out when I raise him to you" he crawled into the hole towards Mac. The worker slowly nudged the now almost unconscious MacGyver "Mac...we need to go now"

Jack checked his watch again "There is no time! Pull him up and pass him" he got a nod from the worker who gently lifted Mac from the ground. The boy was then passed through the wall where the two other workers were waiting for Mac. They caught him by his arms and slowly pulled to their side "Easy...easy...there you go. Almost out. Look out for the leg" instructed the lead man

Jack's eyes filled with tears when he saw his friend. The two workers supported Mac by his shoulders wrapping an arm around him and the lead worker who crawled out was helping Jack to get down the stairs

The clock was ticking to seconds

The rescue team decended the rest of the floors as fast as they could with the two injured agents. Jack could hear how occasionally Mac would mutter incoherent words. He wished...

The second bomb blew off

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Yeah so I did say to my reviewers through pm that this was going to be last chapter. And I plan to finish this in one chapter but as I started writing this got longer and had to split it in two parts. I hope that's ok. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

The sound of second bomb that exploded was ear splitting. The phoenix agents ducked down and covered their heads with their hands as the ground shook underneath them. Matty didn't know how the building was still able to stand on it's own after another explosion. The smoke and fire was growing every second and it was making it very difficult to see

Bozer coughed as he pulled out his cell and dialled fire station and the ambulance again that hadn't reached yet. He was scared. It would be a miracle if his friends were able to make it out alive. After a minute he saw the second team of rescue workers had now arrived and were getting ready to go inside "How many people?" he asked

"Two of our agents and three workers who came with us" Bozer informed them and saw them running inside the building. He exchanged looks with Matty who could do nothing but wait for the rescue guys to come out with good news

INSIDE THE BUILDING

"We need to get moving" yelled the lead worker who was currently holding Jack. They had decended down to seventh floor when the bomb exploded. The floor shook under their feet and ceilings began to crack. All of them lost their balance. The debris were falling on top of them, each time missing by inches. Jack was having difficult time to breathe as the smoke and dust just kept growing around him. He could barely see anything infront of him and it was suffocating. He wondered how was Mac doing

Jack nudged the worker and croaked out "M..Mac?.. Where is he? Why...can't I see..him?" his eyes desperately searched for the boy. The worker didn't answer him and just kept moving. He knew the building was going to crumple down any minute and his duty was to ensure atleast he got out one survivor

Jack was too exhausted and hurt to protest against the pull. His mind was screaming him to find out about Mac but he just couldn't get his limbs to work. It took another fifteen minutes and finally...finally Jack saw the street lights. He faintly heard the worried voices of his team. He faintly heard the sirens that were loud enough to wake a whole neighbourhood. He faintly saw the faces of his team mates when he was laid on the strecher. He blindly caught the hand of the person was currectly standing beside him "Mac...where..Mac?"

"Just relax...take it easy okay...this will help you relax" a voice reached Jack's ears and he felt a pinch on his arm. The older man tried to get up but lost all his remaining energy and closed his eyes with only name on his mind 'Mac'

"He's out! We need to take him to Phoenix as soon as possible" informed one of the male nurses. Matty nodded "Go! Take care of him" Jack was being loaded in the waiting ambulance and Matty's eyes were now fixed on the main entrance.

"What's taking them so long? Where is Mac?" asked Bozer who was anxiously waiting for his friend to come out. Cage and Riley were bouncing on their feet wanting nothing more to see their friend "The building is going to collapse!" Cage's worried voice gave anxiety to everyone standing on the ground

With horror in their eyes Matty and her team saw how in the next ten seconds the building fell down on it's place, becoming a mountain of debris

"MAC!" Bozer ran towards the now collapsed building but was stopped by Riley and Cage "No! Let me go. Mac is in there! Let me go! Mac!" he struggled and then gave a hard push to the girls which loosened their hold and Bozer ran with all his power. He coughed as the dust and smoke attacked his lungs "Mac!"

Bozer's eyes filled with tears. This was not happening. This was his worst nightmare. They were too late. He had lost his friend. It was all over now. He crumpled down on the ground and cried openly. The two girls didn't stop the oncoming tears which fell from their eyes. Mac didn't deserve to die "Mac" his voice barely a whisper

Suddenly they heard voices..

"Watch out for his head..."

"Take it easy..."

"We need to hurry..."

"He's not going to make it.."

Bozer lifted his head up. Did he hear someone? He quickly wiped his tears and got up from the ground. His eyes went wide with happiness and relief cursed through his body when he saw five men carrying an unconscious Mac and walk towards him "Move! Out of the way"

Bozer ran to them and couldn't hold back a gasp when he saw his friend's condition. Mac's eyes were closed and his face was unrecognizable. It was covered in blood and dirt. His clothes were torn in places and blood was dripping from his side. Bozer could barely see the young man breathing and it worried him to hell

The workers rushed Mac outside where Matty and the two girls were shocked to see the young agent. Mac was laid on a waiting strecher where one of the EMT opened the first aid box and pulled out a huge white gauze. He pressed it hard on Mac's side to stop the bleeding. Other attached a oxygen mask over Mac's mouth and other pulled out an injection

"How is he?" Matty asked but the medics didn't answer as they were busy attending barely alive Mac "He's lost too much blood. Bp is low.."

"I can't find a pulse!" yelled the one holding the oxygen mask.

"No no no no...Mac don't do this please" Bozer pleaded to his unconscious friend

There was a pin drop silence as the Phoenix agents saw how a defibrillator was quickly pulled and pads were attached to Mac's chest. Riley held Cage's hand in hers, drawing support with wetness in her eyes.

"Clear!"

Mac's body lurched upwards once and the medic checked for a pulse on the portable heart monitor

No respond

"Mac please come back. Please buddy"

"Again!"

"Clear!"

 **One more to go! Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! No words are enough to describe how I feel after posting this final chapter. You guys are the best readers in the world. THANK YOU soooooo much for reading this story. Thanks to all who have favourite and followed this fic. A huuuuge thanks to those who have reviewed.**

 **On with the last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Clear!"

Mac jerked upwards, his body lay motionless on the ground.. All eyes were fixed on the heart monitor, glaring at the device to show a green light that would indicate the boy was still alive

Bozer didn't breathe

Matty stood shell shocked

Riley prayed every second for Mac's life

Cage was heartbroken

The silence was slowly killing each agent. The medics shook their head, ready to announce Mac was no more with them when suddenly...it beeped

The machine beeped and showed a green signal with irregular heartbeats. Mac came back. He was still fighting "We got him!" yelled the one holding the charger

Riley and Cage jumped with happiness and Bozer just let the waterfall flow from his eyes. Matty smiled that reached her ears "We need to go now! He's still critical" the medic quickly strapped Mac on the strecher "I need your air ride for this. He needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible"

Matty nodded frantically "Go! Take our chopper. Bozer go with them..." she saw Bozer was already walking with the strecher. The lady smiled again and wiped her tears "Cage I need you and Riley to find that scumb who did this. I don't care where he's hidden in the world...just find him. He's going to pay for hurting our boys"

Riley and Cage nodded with determination and confidence. They all thanked the rescue workers for saving Jack and Mac's life and took a ride back to the city with them.

AT HOSPITAL

"How is he?" Matty asked the doctor as soon as he came out of Jack's room "Mr Dalton is doing fine. He had three broken ribs, little dehydrated and suffered minor cuts and bruises on his body. Our main concern was his leg. We had to operate on him inorder to place back to procuted bone. It will atleast take a month before Mr Dalton will be able to walk"

Matty nodded as she processed the she could was much better than attending a funeral of his two agents. She sighed in relief "What about MacGyver? How is he doing?"

The doctor pursed his lips and Matty knew this was not good "He's...lucky to be alive. MacGyver had suffered a huge amount of blood loss and had a concussion. There was a internal bleeding in his head but we were able to prevent it from causing any permanent damage. Next few hours are critical. Anything can happen"

"He is going to make it right?" Matty frowned at the doctor. Mac had to live. She was not ready for other option. The doctor pocketed his hands "Let's hope for the best"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For next six hours Bozer stood outside Mac's room praying to God. Riley and Cage were able to track down Rodericks. As soon as he was arrested the girls were back at the hospital. They sat and figeted on the cold bench with Bozer and Matty, waiting for any news on Mac. Jack was still out but the doctors said he was recovering quite well.

The door to Mac's room opened and everyone jumped on their feet. All crowded the doctor asking how was Mac doing now. The doctor held his hand up and smiled broadly "The worst is over. MacGyver is going to be fine"

Cheers and hugs were shared along with happy tears. No one bothered to hide it as they all were truly happy to get their friend back. Matty shook hands with the doctor "I need you to do something"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with close eyes Jack could see the explosion infront of his eyes. He could see how they went airborne. He could still feel the pain. He could see how his friend had suffered the most. All the dust smoke rocks cement slabs and blood...Mac's blood. The machine beeped loudly around him as his heartbeat sky rocketed when he remembered the last time he saw Mac. He forced his eyes open and sprang upright "Mac!"

"Hey hey calm down Jack" Bozer who was sitting in a chair rushed towards Jack's bed when he saw his friend was awake. Jack clutched Bozer's arm tightly "Where is Mac? Tell me how is he doing?"

Bozer held Jack by his shoulders "Jack you gotta calm down. Mac is fine...look!" he moved away from Jack's view and only then the older man saw a figure, feet away from his own bed. Jack cleared his blurry eyes and blinked twice, releasing the heavy breath he was holding "Mac..."

Jack's heart broke when he saw Mac was hooked with lots of wires and his mouth was covered with oxygen mask. His head was bandaged along with his side. The kid looked so small and vulnerable that Jack wanted to put a bullet in Rodericks head for hurting his friend "Is he alright?" he felt Bozer's hand to his shoulder "We had lost him once when he was brought out of the building"

Jack's eyes widened and he instantly checked the beeping machine which was showing regular heartbeats of the boy. Bozer continuted with heavy voice "He was very critical last few hours but now he's fine Jack. Mac's gonna make it. It was Matty's idea to shift both of you on same room. Guess she knew you would want to see Mac as soon as you woke up"

Jack gulped down the guilty lump in his throat. They had lost him. Mac was dead for few seconds. How could he let this happen. If only he listened to the kid, none of this would have happened. He did this to his friend. He was responsible for his sufferings

A doctor along with nurse rushed inside the room "What's going on here?" he adjusted the machine which was beeping loudly. Jack's eyes were fixed on Mac and the doctor understood the cause of the stress "Mr Dalton if you don't calm down then I'll have to move MacGyver from this room. This stress is not good for you and your friend"

"No! Please don't move Mac. I'm fine...see...all me...calm down. Please don't move him" Jack forced himself to rest and laid back on the bed, never taking his eyes off Mac. The nurse gave him next dose of meds and checked on Mac "How is he?" he asked the nurse

"He's doing well. Do call us when he wakes up" the nurse looked at Bozer who nodded in response and saw her leave the room "Are you okay Jack?"

"How can I be okay Boze? I..Mac is here because of me. I did this to him" Jack looked away to his side to hide his tearful eyes. Bozer knew this was going to happen. Jack was going to ride this guilty trip "You know...the way I see..you saved his life"

"Saved his life?" scoffed Jack "Some saving I've done" Bozer's eyes fell on his unconscious friend "Mac was suffering from concussion. If you hadn't been there...he would've slept never to wake up again"

Jack didn't reply Bozer's words. No matter how they twist it, the reality was never going to change "Can you leave me alone for a while?" he requested and Bozer nodded "I'll wait outside. Call me if you need anything"

When Bozer left Jack turned his head to look at the boy on the bed "I'm so sorry kid" he tried to get up but a sharp pain shot through his leg and he slumped back down "I'll just stay here for a while. You...you get well soon bud"

THREE HOURS LATER

"That kid is taking revenge on me!" Jack pointed his finger at Mac's bed. Mac's health was much better and they had also removed the oxygen mask. Matty and the two girls laughed "Give him some time Jack. He literally came out from the jaws of death" Bozer glared at the older man

"I'm telling you man...or else why wouldn't he wake up?" Jack glared at the still sleeping boy "I thought concussed people are not suppose to sleep for more than two hours"

"Mac's under high dose of painkillers Jack. He's body is too drained and exhausted" explained Matty and saw an angry pout on Jack's face "Why don't you rest.."

"I'll rest when I talk to Mac" Jack stubbornly crossedhis hand

"Talk...about what?" a soft and weak voice was heard and everyone turned. They saw Mac's eyes were partially open and he was raising his left hand "J..Jack?" The older man wanted to run towards his friend but he couldn't. His damn pain in the leg reminded him that he was bounded to the bed "I'm right here bud! You hear me?" Jack raised his voice

Matty Bozer and Cage crowded Mac's bed feeling releaved and happy to see him finally awake and Riley ran to call the doctor "Hey Mac...take it easy okay" said Cage. Mac's eyes were closed again but his lips moved slowly "Where am..I? Jack?"

"He's fine buddy" Bozer lightly squeezed Mac's hand "Can you open your eyes...Jack's right there" Mac again opened his eyes and turned to his side. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw his friend "You...good?" Jack let out a watery laugh "Now I'm good kid...now I'm good"

"Good" Mac closed his eyes again. The doctor came in and checked Mac "He's going to be alright. It's a good sign that he woke up" Everyone in the room was able to relax at doctor's words. Jack looked up and thanked God again and again for bringing the kid back safe

TWO HOURS LATER

"I'm sorry kid" started Jack and Mac held his hand out "Don't Jack...none of this is your fault" They were alone in the room now and Jack thought this was the right time to apologise for his mistake "This time bud...it is my fault. If I had listened to you and then we would've gotten out before the explosion"

"That true" said Mac with a grin but when he saw how serious Jack was, his features softened "Look man...I should be thanking you"

Jack scoffed "Thank me? For what? Putting you on the death's door?" Mac shook his head "No Jack. If you hadn't been there...I don't think I would've made it before the rescue team arrived. Boze told me what you said in your statement"

"Yeah some good job I did" said Jack sarcastically. Mac gingerly got up and sat on his bed "Lay back down kid!" yelled Jack

"See? This is what is important Jack. I know you would never hurt me on purpose...you have always looked out for me so please stop feeling guilty so we can enjoy our new life...together as a team"

Jack sighed but then nodded with a smile "Together as a team" he repeated

"We survived two bombs...that needed a hell lot of luck" said Mac and Jack's eyes fell outside the glass door "I would say luck and some good wishes and prayers of few people"

Mac's eyes followed his friend's and saw Bozer Cage Riley and Matty were happily chatting. Yes definitely... some prayers are answered pretty quickly.

"This calls for a celebration"

"Took the words right out of my mouth kid. I call for beers" Jack raised his hand

"Ofcourse you would" said Mac shaking his head and laughing with his friend. Things were back to normal.

 **Please Please leave a review one last time :-)))**


End file.
